kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Birth
'is the second Kamen Rider featured in Kamen Rider OOO with the identity used by several different people in the series. Chronologically the first user is Akira Date. In Movie War Core, Nobunaga used it to battle one of the Pteranodon Yummy and later by Shintaro Goto. The suit's name comes from the English word "birth" and his motifs are gashapon machines, a birthday cake, and a scorpion. Birth's first appearance is in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core as Nobunaga.''Hyper Hobby, January 2011 Datesan.png|Akira Date (formerly Complete, currently Prototype)|link=Akira Date Goto-san.png|Shintaro Goto (formerly Prototype, currently Complete|link=Shintaro Goto 157020 179814985369643 100000234283141 588588 7747704 n.jpg|Nobunaga (debut, formerly)|link=Nobunaga Vlcsnap00005b.jpg|Erika Satonaka (Net-movie)|link=Erika Satonaka Eiji pray for Ankh.jpg|Eiji Hino (movie only)|link=Eiji Hino In the ''Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, ''Eiji Hino are temporary used the Birth System to battle against Nue Yummy. Kamen Rider Birth '''Statistics *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punch power: 3.5 t *Kick power: 8 t *Jump power: 45 m *Speed: 100m/5s Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs (リセプタクルオーブ, Riseputakuru Ōbu?), in which the Birth CLAWs system is installed in until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. However, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth was at a disadvantage against a single Greeed. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit has originally an {C}self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function has been disabled by Shintaro Goto when Kiyoto Maki has defected to Greeed side. Proto Type Kamen Rider Birth Proto Type (仮面ライダーバース・プロトタイプ, Kamen Raidā Bāsu Purototaipu?) is the first design of the Kamen Rider Birth System using an early version of the Birth Driver. Its full combat capabilities are not known because it was designed to only operate at 70% power for testing and nearly all of its features are still set up for data collection. The Birth Proto Type's design differs from the standard Kamen Rider Birth armor by having a series of markings known as Optical Markers (オプティカルマーカー, Oputikaru Mākā?) which include various sensors used in the early test stages, and are a bright red to show up more easily on camera. It cannot access all of the Birth CLAWs units, and is only compatible with the Crane Arm and Breast Cannon. Shintaro Goto first uses the Proto Type system after the production version is heavily damaged in the final fight with Kazari. Later, Akira Date return to Japan and became user of Prototype Version to end the Greeed conflict. Equipment ﻿Birth Driver The Birth Driver is a transformation belt created by Kiyoto Maki. Unlike Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Driver, the Birth Driver uses one medal instead of three and uses Cell Medals to transform intstead of Core Medals. After a single Cell Medal is inserted into the Birth-Slot (バースロット, Bāsurotto?), and the Grap Accelerator (グラップアクセラレーター, Gurappuakuserarētā?) knob is twisted, the belt's Receptacle Orb's Trancer Shield (トランサーシールド, Toransā Shīrudo?) is opened, releasing the energy of the Cell Reactor (セルリアクター, Seru Riakutā?) and the wearer is transformed into Kamen Rider Birth. There appears to be an effect when using Core Medals as seen on Magazine scans.After inserting another Cell Medal and turning the Grap Accelerator again, Kamen Rider Birth can summon one of the Birth CLAWs units. By inserting two or more Cell Medals into the belt, Birth can initiate a Cell Burst (セルバースト, Seru Bāsuto?) attack. There are two Birth Drivers are debut in TV series: Complete Version and later Prototype Version. Birth Buster The Birth Buster is Kamen Rider Birth's primary weapon. It's ammunition comes from O Medals, that converts Cell Medals into energy bullets. Kamen Rider Birth can reload the Cell Medals by using the Cell Bullet Pod (セルバレットポッド, Seru Baretto Poddo). In its Normal Mode (ノーマルモード, Nōmaru Mōdo), it is a gun that uses Cell Medals as ammunitions, firing medal-shaped energy bullets. When Cell Burst Mode are activated, Birth can release the an explosive ball of energy to the target, so long as a Cell Medal has been inserted in it. Cell Medals The Cell Medals (セルメダル, Seru Medaru?) are silver O Medals, physical manifestations of human desire that hold tremendous power. Unlike Kamen Rider OOO who uses Core Medals, Birth uses these Cell Medals to transform or access weapons. These Medals can be used to transform into Birth or used in a Cell Burst. No specific Cell Medal is required for Kamen Rider Birth to transform, summon a Birth CLAWs armament, or initiate a Cell Burst attack. Unlike OOO's Core Medals, Cell Medals can only be used once. After said use, their energy is depleted, and they fade away. Also unlike OOO's cores, which can only be destroyed, Cell Medals can be broken, as demonstrated by Uva's shattering Cell Medals to make Waste Yummys. Birth CLAWs The Birth CLAWs (バース・CLAWs（クロウズ）''Bāsu Kurōzu'', C'annon/'L'eg/'A'rm/'W'ing '''S'ystem) is an armor system that consists of six armaments contained in Receptacle Orbs on the Kamen Rider Birth armor. Using a unit requires a Cell Medal as payment for it to emerge and attach to the Recepable Orb it came out from. Furthermore, the Birth CLAWs are magnetic and thus attract Cells Medals to them. Birth can also use two or more CLAWs units at once by inserting in more Cell Medals into the Birth Driver. It is also possible to combine two or more CLAWs units provided they are near each other such as the Crane and Drill Arms being on the right arm. *The green '''Crane Arm (クレーンアーム Kurēn Āmu) unit, referred to as the Springer Haken (シュプリンガーハーケン''Shupuringā Hāken'', "Jumper Hook" in German), is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. This unit is first used by Nobunaga to fight the Pteranodon Yummy in Movie War Core. When CLAWs Sasori are activated, the Crane Arm are form as the tail of the CLAWs Sasori. *The red Breast Cannon (ブレストキャノン''Buresuto Kyanon'') unit, referred to as the Salamander Launcher (サラマンダランチャー''Saramanda Ranchā''), is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Kamen Rider Birth's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals. When CLAWs Sasori are activated, the Breast Cannon are formed as the head of the CLAWs Sasori. *The blue Drill Arm (ドリルアーム Doriru Āmu), or Brighton Bit (ブライトンビット''Buraiton Bitto''), is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy. It was eventually upgraded by Doctor Maki to increase its power after it got broken, allowing it to tear enough Cell Medals out of Kazari's hybrid Yummy to reduce them to a normal one. The Drill Arm can also be combined with the Crane Arm by activating both simultaneously, allowing Birth to use it as a powerful ranged attack. When CLAWs Sasori are activated, the Drill Arm are formed as the tip of the CLAWs Sasori. *The purple Catepillar Leg (キャタピラレッグ''Kyatapira Reggu''), or Haze Crawlers (ヘイズクローラー''Heizu Kurōrā''), are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Birth's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain and execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. When CLAWs Sasori are activated, the Caterpillar Legs are formed as the lower body of the CLAWs Sasori. *The orange Shovel Arm (ショベルアーム Shoberu Āmu), or Vermillion Bucket (バーミリオンバケット''Bāmirion Bakketo''), is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. When CLAWs Sasori are activated, the Shovel Arm are formed as the right claw of the CLAWs Sasori. *The yellow Cutter Wing (カッターウイング''Kattā Uingu''?), or Solent Edges (ソレントエッジ''Sorento Ejji''?), is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. It can also be used as an oversized boomerang. When CLAWs Sasori are activated, the Cutter Wing are formed as the left claw of the CLAWs Sasori. Birth Day Birth Day (バース・デイ, Bāsu Dei?) is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own, and requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. In Birth Day form can also perform an powerful attack called the Cell Bash (セルバッシュ, Seru Basshu?), where the Breast Cannon fires an powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. CLAWs Sasori When the six Birth CLAWs unites combine, they create the CLAWs Sasori (CLAWs・サソリ, Kurōzu Sasori?), an autonomous scorpion-like assault droid which has its master server and network connection installed in the Birth Helmood allowing whatever move Birth makes for the droid to do the same. It requires 1000 Cell Medals to be summoned, so much it seems almost impossible to fit them all into the Birth Slot in real life and had completely emptied Date's Cell Medal Tank. It is powerful enough to easily overpower even an enhanced Greeed where as Birth alone is powerless against. When out of Birth's range, it can be piloted by another person to control its movement and actions such as OOO. If the CLAWs Sasori is attacked it can seperate its pieces then reassemble themselves. Its finishing attack is shooting energy beams from all of the Birth CLAWs that colored based on the color of the CLAWs. Akira Date's Cell Medal Tank After Akira Date has been given an task to gather 100.000.000 Cell Medals by Kougami, Akira has just using an milk tank as Cell Medal tank to gathering the Cell Medals. Shintaro Goto's Cell Medal Backpack When Akira has been resigned from his position and Shintaro became as second user of Kamen Rider Birth, Shintaro has been given his backpack with the Cell Medal ammos by Kougami. Ride Vendor The Ride Vendor (ライドベンダー, Raidobendā?) is a modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit, mass-produced by the Kougami Foundation. It can transform from its Machine Vendor Mode (マシンベンダーモード, Mashin Bendā Mōdo?), where it acts as a vending machine which holds the Candroids, to its Machine Bike Mode (マシンバイクモード, Mashin Baiku Mōdo?), when a Cell Medal is inserted and touching the Multi TaS Sensor (マルチTaSセンサー, Maruchi Tasu Sensā?, "Touch and Scan"). Candroids The Candroids (カンドロイド, Kandoroido?) are special support robots that transform from Can Mode (カンモード, Kan Mōdo?) into its Animal Mode (アニマルモード, Animaru Mōdo?) through the pull-tab on top. *The Gorilla Candroid (ゴリラカンドロイド, Gorira Kandoroido?) is a Candroid with a built-in Yummy detection system. The Gorilla Candroid also has superhuman strength and able to throw heavy objects, often used by Date to throw Cell Medals into his Cell Medal Tank. While it can easily detect Yummys, it is unable to detect the Greeed even when out of their human disguises. *The Torikera Candroid (トリケラカンドロイド, Torikera Kandoroido?) is a next-generation Candroid developed to utilize the Cell Medal energy more efficiently. It is able to utilize energy that would have otherwise been discharged due to its three Streamagain (ストリーマゲイン, Sutorīmagein?) surfaces. It can ram through any obstructing obstacles and its horns can be used to flick medals at targets. Picture Gallery (Forms) KamenRiderBirth1.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth - Base Form (Complete Version) KamenRiderBirthCLAWsForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth - Birth Day Form KamenRiderBirthProtoForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth - Prototype Version Ooo722a.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth - Complete Version & Prototype Version satonaka-birth-henshin.jpg Picture Gallery (CLAWs Weapons) Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 1.25.34 PM.png|Kamen Rider Birth - Breast Cannon "Salamander Launcher" Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 1.24.18 PM.png|Kamen Rider Birth - Drill Arm "Brighton Bit" Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 1.23.02 PM.png|Kamen Rider Birth - Crane Arm "Springer Haken" Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 1.22.23 PM.png|Kamen Rider Birth - Catepillar Legs "Haze Crawlers" Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 1.21.35 PM.png|Kamen Rider Birth - Shovel Arm "Vermillion Bucket" Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 1.19.55 PM.png|Kamen Rider Birth - Cutter Wing "Solent Edges" Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 1.27.17 PM.png|Kamen Rider Birth - CLAWs Sasori Picture Gallery (Equipments) Gorilla.png|Gorilla Candroid TRICERA.png|Tricera Candroid